


wasting wine

by Nara_stories



Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Anal Sex, Employer/Employee relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No Drama just Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara_stories/pseuds/Nara_stories
Summary: In which Percy wastes some good wine, but neither John nor Tom are particularly mad about it.”And your valet?” Percy asked with a sly smile. “Be honest, John.”John wasn’t quite believing his ears. He let out a short laugh, crossing his arms behind his head.“Are you asking if I find Tom Byrd attractive?”“No,” Percy said, scooting closer, ”I’m asking if you’ve fucked him yet. I thought his attractiveness was evident.”Written for my 'Percival ‘Percy’ Beauchamp' square for the Outlander Bingo Challenge 2020.
Relationships: Lord John Grey/Percy Wainwright, Percy Wainwright/Tom Byrd, Tom Byrd/Lord John Grey, Tom Byrd/Lord John Grey/Percy Wainwright
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40
Collections: Outlander Bingo Challenge





	wasting wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressPandora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressPandora/gifts).



> I was flipping through Lord John and the Brotherhood of the Blade when this most wicked little idea popped into my head about sticking Tom between John and Percy. It was all downhill from there. This is shameless smut, you guys. You have been warned.
> 
> I'm going to dedicate this to @MistressPandora for her kind encouragement. What mostly got me through the week was our silent agreement of making at least Tom's week really, deliciously good ;)

[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/56a5bd918bf3d8e31b68eaab6b296356/f796bc695c78ce7c-50/s540x810/b56e5de92c1dc48c5b617da62972e8cf02c32c86.jpg)  


They _have_ talked about it.

Lying together in Percy’s room after making love they have talked about anything and everything. John revelled not just in the physical intimacy of it but in this intimacy of the mind. They could talk about love and attraction, openly without pretence and without holding back. Of course, he couldn’t say these things to someone who might condemn him for it, but he could also not say it to a stranger he only shared a bed for a night with. Even though that was exactly how they first met, Percy wasn’t a stranger any longer.

The last person John could be this open with had been Hector and Percy had even less shame in these things than Hector did. One evening, while they lay snuggled up underneath the quilts, they started discussing the men they knew and which ones of them they have found easy on the eye.

It was then when it came up.

”And your valet?” Percy asked with a sly smile. “Be honest, John.”

John wasn’t quite believing his ears. He let out a short laugh, crossing his arms behind his head.

“Are you asking if I find Tom Byrd attractive?”

“No,” Percy said, scooting closer, ”I’m asking if you’ve fucked him yet. I thought his attractiveness was evident.”

John almost choked on his own saliva. Percy was watching him intently. John looked at him, scandalized. Tom Byrd was eighteen and in John’s employment. Percy only raised a dark brow at him. He already dismissed John’s several futile attempts at bringing morality into this little thought-experiment.

“Well, I suppose…” John trailed off, suddenly having a vivid memory of Tom leaning out of the open window to marvel at the freshly fallen snow. His breeches were pulled tight over his backside from the movement and his face was flushed an adorable shade of pink when he looked back at him. Tom had grown an inch since John first employed him, but was still very boyish-looking, and John could already tell he was going to become a very handsome man in a few year’s time.

John cleared his throat and saw his lover’s lips twitch in amusement.

“He is young and good-looking,” he admitted. “However, I do not think he would be amenable to a proposal like that.”

Percy, damn his beautiful eyes, let out a burst of cheerful laughter at that.

“My dear John, for all your intelligence, you can be so blind sometimes. That boy is infatuated with you. You only had to ask and he would happily drop to his knees.” He let his voice deepen seductively and he stroked a finger down John’s chest, making all the little hairs stand up in its wake.

John swallowed, Percy’s words conjuring up a very detailed mental image of exactly what could happen after that. He had to admit, the idea stirred him deeply. It was truly disconcerting how Percy saw right through people and managed to draw out their hidden desires with a few pointed questions. It wouldn’t have been quite so bad if he then didn’t go on to trespass all written and unwritten rules with ease in possession of said information.

John rolled over, sliding the full length of his naked body against Percy’s, pressing down. He kissed him, as much to shut him up as for the decadent pleasure of his soft mouth in contrast with the rasp of his beard. Percy’s body yielded under him, and he kissed back eagerly. He let John fuck him into the mattress, and that was the end of that conversation.

***

So, they have talked about it. Still, when it happened, it did so quite unexpectedly.

John and Percy made sure to keep their hands to themselves in John’s room on Jermyn Street, even behind closed doors. Even on evenings when his mother and stepfather went to the theatre, and the house was quiet. That was until his half-brother decided to push this boundary as well. They excused themselves after dinner and were sharing a bottle of good wine privately, while Tom was flitting in and out of the room, lighting candles, turning out coat pockets and generally fussing over John’s wardrobe in his usual manner.

John was enjoying the evening, maybe this was the reason why he didn’t immediately get suspicious, when Percy, who was usually so graceful, had managed to tip John’s glass over, spilling red wine on John’s shirtsleeve. Tom saw the accident, sucked in a breath and rushed over, quickly mopping up the liquid with a cloth.

“I’m terribly sorry, how clumsy of me,” Percy said with a very convincing expression. He briefly squeezed Tom’s arm signalling that the apology was directed towards him as well.

“You’re just as bad as His Lordship,” Tom grumbled, but there was the same fond undertone to his voice that he used whenever John managed to ruin one of his garments. “You’ll need to be taking that off, me lord so that I can soak it quickly,” he informed John. John was quite used to obeying the instructions of his valet, so he stood up and let Tom promptly free him from his waistcoat and shirt.

When Tom disappeared, presumably to take care of the stain, Percy sent a mischievous simile towards John, that alerted him to the possibility, that perhaps it hadn’t been an accident. Percy tipped back the last of his own drink then stood up, helpfully righting and refilling John’s glass.

“Here, I’ve spilt your drink. The wine must be getting to my head.”

John accepted the glass and with it Percy’s lingering touch. He fixed his lover with a stern look.

“You can hold your drink much better than that, Perseverance.”

Percy smiled, stepping closer, and laid his palm flat on John’s naked chest.

“Maybe it’s your company that makes me drunk,” he whispered onto John’s lips. Then he pushed him up against the wall and kissed him.

John didn’t mean to be kissing back, but Percy was a damn good kisser and he found himself swept up in the feeling of it, precautions completely knocked out of his head. The only thing he remembered was to place his glass on the windowsill in order to avoid wasting even more good wine than they already did. It also conveniently freed up his hand, so that he could place it on Percy’s nape and pull him closer.

There was a soft click as the door opened.

John’s eyes popped open and for a split second his lips continued to move with Percy’s even while his gaze met Tom’s. He pulled back, a thrill fluttering in his belly that was only half alarm. Tom spluttered and dropped John’s nightclothes he carried in his arms. He hastily bent to pick them up, then straightened, face red and eyes round with surprise.

“P-pardon, me lord, mebbe I could just—”

John watched, transfixed as he licked his bottom lip, gaze flicking down for a split second, at the same time awkwardly inching towards the door. He registered Percy pulling away from him. His lover approached the boy slowly, plucking John’s clothes easily out of his slack grip, and flinging them on the bed. Tom broke the eye-contact with John, gaze snapping to Percy.  
Percy smiled at him brightly, then sneaked an arm around his shoulders.

“It’s okay, Tom. You don’t have to go,” he practically purred. He bent closer to the young man’s ear while looking back at John. “You could watch. Watch us kiss,” he offered, every word rolling off his tongue seductively. His voice went straight to John’s groin. Tom’s Adam’s apple bobbed, as he swallowed.

“I don’t … Tisn’t…” he stuttered. He kept looking between them as if pleading John for help, while not quite wanting to let Percy out of his sight either, lest he decided to eat him alive.

Percy raised his other hand and twirled one of Tom’s short brown locks around his finger, just above his ear. Even from across the room John clearly saw Tom shiver under the touch. Percy slid his finger down to Tom’s chin and tipped his head towards him.

“Or I could kiss you too. What do you think about that, Mr. Byrd?”

Well, John couldn’t be quite sure what Tom was thinking, but he himself felt hot all over just from the thought of that. This was getting out of hand quite quickly, and it was entirely Percy’s fault. Perhaps Percy thought they should make Tom an accomplice so that he wouldn’t tell on them, but John knew better.

“You can say no,” he spoke up. He caught Tom’s eye and held his gaze firmly. “I trust you, Tom. You wouldn’t tell anyone about this, would you?” He cut a pointed look towards his lover, which hopefully conveyed that he would absolutely, under no circumstances force anything upon the young man. Percy didn’t seem intimidated by his look and busied himself with stroking the pad of his forefinger along the shell of Tom’s ear.

Tom shook his head vehemently, slightly pulling away from Percy’s touch.

“Oh, no, me lord! I would never betray you like that!”

John couldn’t hold back a brief smile, but he quickly schooled his features. It was important that Tom felt no pressure about this.

“I know. Thus, you can say no,” he repeated himself. And then, because there was that damned excitement thrumming through his veins, that was suspiciously close to hope, he added, “you are also allowed to say yes. If that is what you truly want.”

Percy chimed in softly again.

“Of course, he wants it, John, can’t you see it?” He addressed Tom again as he caressed his face and Tom stared at him, with unconcealed wonder now, two different coloured brown eyes meeting in an intimate look. “You have seen John naked many times. I can only imagine what kind of torture that must have been, to have him there and not being permitted to touch.” Percy sighed. “John, I would die if I couldn’t touch you. Tom here is so much stronger than me.”

John had the sudden urge to strangle Percy, if only so that he would stop talking. This was a truly terrible idea. Unfortunately for him, his cock had a different opinion on the matter and Percy did not stop talking.

“Tell him,” he bent close to Tom, inclining his head towards John. “Have you ever thought about His Lordship this way?”

Tom sent a shy look towards John, but squared his shoulders, and slowly nodded. Percy looked positively pleased with himself. Tom cleared his throat.

“It would be hypocritical of me to say anything about what you were a-doing, you see?” He looked at John again, eyes hopeful as if John could have any doubt about his sincerity.

John had a hard time deciding whether it was the unashamed delight in Percy’s eyes that stirred him more or the simple openness with which Tom confessed to wanting him. A pleasant tingling run down his spine, crumbling his reserves. Percy saw it too. He bent closer to Tom once more.

“Which one will it be, dear?” Percy asked, teasing. “Yes, or no?”

Tom whipped his head towards him and managed to look defiant even while he was clearly embarrassed.

“Yes,” he forced out the word stubbornly.

Percy smiled.

“Good.”

Then without missing a beat, he leaned forward and kissed Tom on the mouth.

They were quite the sight together, both fair-skinned with nearly untameable brown mops of hair. Percy was an inch taller than Tom, delicate features covered with a hint of scruff. Tom hasn’t started growing any whiskers yet and had to tip his chin up slightly, his upturned nose brushing against Percy’s cheek.

John knew exactly how it felt like to be kissed like that and it made delicious warmth spread through him from his fingers to his toes. He crossed the room with two steps, sliding one hand on Percy’s waist, the other into Tom’s hair. When the boy came up for air, he leaned in and stole his breath once more. Tom’s lips were soft and wet under his own, and they tasted of Percy. John teased them apart with his tongue and swallowed Tom’s answering moan.

He pulled back slowly, watching Tom’s lashes flutter open and looking for any sign of discomfort on this face. When he didn’t find any, he kissed Percy too, for good measure, revelling in the simple abundance of kissing both of them.

Tom pulled out of his grasp and John looked at him questioningly. The young man bit his lip, flush still high on his cheekbones.

“I better close the door, me lord.”

“That is a very sensible idea, Tom,” John answered. He ran a hand over his hair, his stomach flipping with sudden excitement. They were truly giving in to this madness.

Percy looked entirely too smug for John’s liking, and he decided to change that. When Tom closed the door, John gestured him over.

“You wouldn’t mind helping my step-brother here undress as well, would you, Tom?”

“To be sure,” Tom agreed eagerly. It seemed to help him find his footing. He stepped up to Percy and started untying his neckcloth with practised ease, his nimble fingers no doubt brushing against the sensitive skin there.

Percy did not blush so easily as either of them, but John saw his pupils blow wide. John found his abandoned drink and leaned against the windowsill, watching as Tom made his way down Percy’s waistcoat, unbuttoning it with ease. He savoured the tang of the red wine on his tongue, mind wandering towards what else he was permitted to taste on this evening. Tom slid his hands underneath the open front of Percy’s waistcoat, slowly dragging his palms upward on his shirt-clad chest, before pushing the garment off, a liberty he never once took with John so far.

“I’ve never had a valet before,” Percy said, voice noticeably deeper than before. “You’ll have to excuse me, Tom, if my body doesn’t know how to behave.”

John looked down and clearly saw the bulge in Percy’s sand-coloured breeches. Tom saw it too and seemed quite emboldened by it. He kneeled down and pulled Percy’s boots off, then tugged his shirt free and skimmed his fingers along the waistband of his trousers. Percy’s hips bucked forward and he bit his lip. John smiled and lazily took another sip of wine. It was indeed a remarkable exercise in self-control to let yourself be undressed by a lovely young man and not get aroused. An exercise Percy had no experience in.

“John, this is sweet torture,” Percy breathed out as Tom worked his breeches open and pulled it down on his legs. Tom grinned up to Percy, clearly enjoying himself.

“You can steady yourself on me shoulder. That’s a proper thing to do, like.”

John suppressed a chuckle. Percy took Tom up on his offer and put a hand on his shoulder as he stepped out of his breeches. He did not wear any drawers underneath, pulling his shirt-tails between his legs in lieu of undergarments. These fluttered loose now barely covering Percy’s hard erection. Tom eyed it openly. John, however, wasn’t quite ready to put Percy out of his misery yet, so before Tom could get any ideas in his eagerness, he tipped his drink back, put the glass down and walked over to them.

There was a comfortable armchair before the fireplace. John pulled Percy’s shirt over his head in one fluid motion, then pushed his naked lover into the chair. He gripped his chin and kissed him hard.

“You stay here,” he said with command in his voice.

Percy groaned and dropped his head on the back of the chair legs falling open. There was a soft carpet in front of the armchair, but John took two more pillows from the bed and threw them on the floor on top of it.

Meanwhile, Tom stood up and was hovering awkwardly in the middle of the room. John walked over to him. It felt completely natural to put his arms around the young man’s slender waist and pull him in. He looked into Tom’s familiar eyes. They were a touch lighter than Percy’s, reminding John of aged brandy. The expression in them was warm and eager.

John was honestly fond of the young man and it would have pained him terribly if this sudden flair of passion would have poisoned their relationship or troubled Tom later.

“I want to make sure this is not just something I take, but something I give,” John said cupping Tom’s cheek in his hand. Tom smiled at him. He seemed so at ease now, every ounce of his previous embarrassment gone.

“You’re such a kind man, me lord,” he said, gazing at him openly while leaning his cheek into his hand with complete trust.

John chuckled. Well then. He thought there was nothing wrong with the three of them sharing an intimate evening, even if only to satisfy their curiosity. They were all grown men, despite how young Tom’s soft features made him look.

“I might ask your opinion again on that later, hm?”

John kissed him then, not holding back anymore. He slid his fingers into Tom’s hair, scraping his nails over his scalp as he nipped at his lips, drawing small breathless sounds out of Tom. His hand stopped at the nape of his neck, holding him firmly while he deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth freely with his tongue. Tom didn’t just let him, but kissed him back, clumsy, but eager, fingers gripping his forearms and back. He melted against him and John felt his telling hardness press against his thigh, which in turn fuelled his own desire.

When they pulled apart, the boy looked dazed, hair sticking up in all directions. Above his shoulder John caught sight of Percy, who took himself in hand and was lazily tugging at his prick, mouth hanging open as he watched them.

John sent him a wicked smile, before turning his attention towards Tom once more. There was no finesse in how he undressed him. He tugged his stock off with one hand, trailing kisses down his jaw and nipping at the sensitive skin of his neck. Tom shivered and when John managed to free him both from his jacket and waistcoat, he saw how his nipples were poking through the linen of his shirt. He rubbed his thumb over one of them and Tom moaned.

John himself was hard as well, and he made sure Tom felt it too by sliding both of his hands down to cup his backside and pull him tight against his body. Tom panted, looking overwhelmed and for a moment John thought he was going to try and pull away, but then Tom decided to push even closer instead, as if wanting to make any little space left between them disappear. John generally agreed with the sentiment. He shoved his hands into Tom’s breeches, finally finding smooth, heated skin. They both sighed in unison.

John leaned closer again, sliding their cheeks together and pressing a kiss just in front of his ear.

“Tell me, Tom, what you were thinking about when you imagined this,” he murmured.

Tom’s breath hitched and he rutted against his thigh.

“I-I thought as how I could give you pleasure. How you could use me for your pleasure. Me lord,” he added, as an afterthought. It didn’t matter. For now, John was his and Percy’s and the rest of the world could just bloody disappear for a night with all of its social niceties.

John slid a finger between the round globes of Tom’s arse and rubbed up and down gently so that the meaning of his next words would be unmistakable.

“Can I use you in this fashion, Tom?”

Tom’s jaw dropped, eyes rolling back and John saw him struggle to find words.

“Yes,” he hissed out finally. “Please, I want you to,” he blabbered.

“You will tell me if it’s too much. If it hurts. If I should stop,” John continued voice low. He was mesmerized by the lapping waves of pleasure on Tom’s face. “And that was not a question,” he added letting some steel into his voice. Tom whimpered but nodded, body shivering under John’s touch.

John quickly pulled Tom’s shirt off, crumpling the fabric, but for once neither of them paid that any attention. He let his hands explore the delicate lines of Tom’s neck, shoulder and collarbones. Tom had hardly any hair on his chest, but there were a few hairs around his nipples and a trail of them leading down from his bellybutton. John skimmed his fingers down his spine and pushed his breeches down with one motion. He didn’t wait for Tom to step out of them, just slid his fingers back between his buttocks stroking, prodding, gently exploring and Tom’s knees suddenly buckled. John chuckled and held him up by holding him close to his chest, then guided him to leave his trousers and shoes behind and kneel in front of the chair Percy was sitting in.

Percy took hold of his hands and let Tom brace himself against his knees.

“Hello again, dear.”

He leaned down and kissed Tom messily.

“My God, you have the sweetest mouth, Tom,” he said. “Would you let me use it? Or I could just keep kissing you, I don’t mind either way.”

Tom whined and buried his face in Percy’s inner thigh.

“That… both of ’em would be quite alright,” he said, breathless, sneaking a glance at Percy’s erection just a few inches away. John took a moment to take in the beauty before him. They were glorious like this, both of them naked, with the soft glow of the firelight reflecting on their skin: Percy’s smooth and golden, Tom’s pale and freckled.

John kept a little bottle of olive oil in his room and he poured a small amount out on to his fingers, before kneeling behind Tom and rubbing them down the cleft of his arse again. Tom squeaked and pushed his forehead against Percy’s knee, who stroked his hair comfortingly.

“That’s it, dear, relax into it,” Percy murmured. Tom was clearly inexperienced in this, hole tight, pink and untouched and John took his time coercing him open. The sheer trust Tom displayed, stretching out between them left him light-headed, and he bent down to pepper his back with soft kisses. Tom let out a shaky sigh when he pushed his first finger all the way in.  
John saw Percy stroking Tom’s bottom lip, pressing down with the pad of his finger invitingly. Tom’s tongue darted out lazily to taste it, then sucked it into his mouth. Percy shivered and his cock twitched where he was still holding with his other hand.

There was a sheen of sweat along Tom’s spine by the time John decided he was relaxed enough. Percy was leaking against his own stomach and all three of them were breathing hard. John discarded the rest of his clothing and slicked up his prick, before kneeling back on the pillow, gently spreading Tom’s knees further apart with his own. He let the anticipation roll over him before lining himself up and slowly starting to press in. Tom gasped, his body instinctively clenching against the intrusion. John hummed comfortingly and stroked his hip.

“Trust me,” Percy said to Tom, voice low, “trust him. It’s going to feel so good, once he’s inside if you just let him. He’s done that to me a number of times,” he added dreamily.

John breathed through his nose and forced himself to go slow. He was acutely aware of every twitch of Tom’s body. He traced his thumbs comfortingly over the swell of his ass, spreading him apart more, leaning his weight into it just a little bit more. Tom twitched again, but then found out how to relax into it and his body suddenly yielded. John swore under his breath as he was enveloped by that tight heat. Tom cried out and clamped down on him instinctively, making both of them hiss.

“Let go, Tom,” Percy purred stroking Tom’s hair, and Tom sagged under his touch. “Good boy.”

John saw an answering shiver run down Tom’s spine and he rolled his hips to encourage it.

“I feel so full,” Tom said, voice laced with wonder and pleasure. Percy chuckled. He raised Tom’s chin up slightly with a finger.

“Want me to make you feel even fuller?” Tom licked his lips and nodded. John watched, transfixed as Percy shifted, sliding forward to the edge of the chair. “Open your mouth,” he said softly and when Tom did, he guided the head of his prick to rest on Tom’s bottom lip.

John started slowly rocking his hips as he watched Tom taking Percy into his mouth guided by his soft encouragements. Percy had a hand on Tom’s head, not quite pushing down, just guiding him perhaps a touch further than he would have gone on his own, testing his limits in that instinctive way of his.

Tom was soft and pliant between them now, body slick with oil and John wanted to show him pleasure like he never knew before. He met Percy’s dark eyes and his gaze boiled his blood even more.

John kept up a steady, slow pace, but thrusting deep, revelling in the complete trust and the pure pleasure that was flowing freely between the three of them. Every push showed Tom forward into Percy’s lap, making him moan around his cock. John could only catch glimpses of his face, but his imagination helpfully filled in the rest. Percy’s eyes were bright, hips canting as much as he could manage while sitting.

John wanted to see him fall apart and wanted to share the experience with Tom.

“Use your tongue on him,” he said, finding his voice hoarse. Tom probably obeyed, because Percy’s voice cracked as he cried out. John picked up the pace, risking tumbling down the edge himself, just to see Percy fall before him, Tom pressed tightly between them.

He was intimately familiar with how Percy looked when he was about to come. It was the exact same way he bit his lips now muscles shaking slightly. Even though the haze of desire, John had enough foresight left to wait until the last moment.

He fisted one hand into Tom’s hair, the other hooking around his hip and pulled him back. Percy cried out, cursing as he came, release spluttering over Tom’s face.

John hauled the boy up, hugging him against his chest. Tom leaned his head back onto his shoulder in complete abandon. He was a wild vision like this, hair sticking to his forehead, freckles in stark contrast with his blush, heated skin painted with the evidence of Percy’s pleasure. Tom turned his face to the side and John kissed him deeply tasting Percy’s seed on his lips. He started moving in earnest now wrapping a hand around Tom until he cried out, body shaking as he came all over John’s hand. John stroked him through his orgasm and let himself go then, coming deep inside his body, vision blowing out into whiteness.

John let his legs give out and sat down on the floor, gently pulling out of Tom and dragging him into his lap. The young man leaned back against him, panting softly. John could feel his heartbeat hammer away in his chest.

It was Percy, who stood up first and came back with a wet cloth. He crouched down beside them, lifted Tom’s chin and gently wiped down his face, then his belly. John took the cloth from him, exchanging it for a soft kiss, then cleaned up Tom’s lower half. The young man blushed furiously, but let him and John placed a kiss on his heated cheek.  
He saw Percy bend down for his breeches, and stilled his hand.

“Stay a while longer,” he said. “You too, Tom,” he added, smiling at the young man.

They ended up piling into bed, sleepy and sated, Tom and Percy in their shirts, John completely naked. He pulled the quilts up around them, hugging them both close.

“Sleep a bit, my dears. I’ll wake you before dawn.”


End file.
